Master of Disguise
by SpecialEffects022
Summary: Kanda is having a headache, and Lavi for once tried to be nice. But his attempt not to bother the black-haired boy didn’t last long....Pairing: LavixKanda, Chapter 5
1. Blackout

Well,...this is my first fanfic. English isn't my native language, so there might be some spelling or grammatical mistakes.

The Pairing is Lavi x Kanda.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

**Blackout**

The sun was shining brightly through the opened window. The sunbeams were falling on a person, lying on a small bed. The boy frowned lightly, before he opened his left eye, which wasn't covered by an eyepatch like the other. Red strands of hair fell mazily in his face.

Making an undignified noise, the boy laboriously sat up and put one hand in front of his face, for fighting off the bright shining sun, which blinded him. He groaned lightly, while realizing the gigantic headache he was having. After coming to his senses, the red-haired boy started to wonder why he didn't close his window and his curtains before going to sleep like usually, so the annoying sunbeams wouldn't have woken him up. A cool breeze came through the opened window and played with his disheveled hair, making the 18 year old boy wonder why he wasn't freezing, before he recognized that he was fully dressed and even wearing his shoes.

As he tried to recall the events of the past evening he didn't come very far.

_--_

_It w__as the evening of the big party the black order was celebrating year after year. The reason for celebrating this party wasn't known at all, but it was assumed that they only wanted an extra cause to party and to drink once a year. Lavi was looking forward for it for quite a time now. He always liked going on parties and to celebrate. It was fun. Right after getting dressed for the feast he left his room. But before heading to the cafeteria, where the party was going on, his way leaded him to a special black haired exorcist, who definitively didn't appreciate this party like Lavi did. _

_Kanda Yuu was a person, who hated going on __parties. He hated every event, which had something to do with loud, dancing and drinking people. He hated events involving any people, at all. For that the red-haired boy was sure. Although Komui had announced that no exorcist could keep away from the event without cause, Lavi wanted to make sure that Yuu really was going there. Knowing the swordsman for quite a time, he was not surprised to found the other boy not dressed if he was going to a party, as he bounced into his comrades room. Named boy didn't need to look up to know who was intruding in his room. Lavi had mentioned over and over that he would come and pick him up for the big event, which was planned and prepared for long time now. Pouting and huffing Lavi walked up to the, on the bed sitting, boy and stemmed his hands on his hips. _

_"Geez Yuu, get dressed already. We're going to be late, if you don't hurry." _

_He demanded. Knowing well enough, that there was no way__ the black haired boy would just stand up and do as Lavi told him._

_"Che" was the almost foreseen reaction. "As if I'm going to this damned party. -------------And don't call me by my firstname." Ignoring the last part of Kandas __sentence, the intruder continued. _

_"But Yuu, you know you can't just stay away from it, without any cause. And it will be fun. Come on__." The redhead tried to convince the grimly boy. _

_"No" _

_"But they are all going there. Afterwards you will be angry that you wasn't there and missed the fun we had." __Of course this would not be the case and Lavi knew as well, but he would not give up this easily. _

_"You never ever go some where with me. As my best friend you have to do so. That's the way it works. I'm always on my own, when __I want to go somewhere." He complained. _

_"What make you think that I'm your best friend. I'm not even want to be a FRIEND of yours. So stop annoying me for once and get out of here before I slice you with Mugen." _

_The redhead had known from the very beginning that it wouldn't be easy to __convince Kanda, but he had prepared himself well for this confrontation. " 'kay, but you know it was just about a command from Komui to go there. You can't oppose it, without any good reason, for not going there." If he couldn't count on Yuu sympathizing with him, there was one thing he could count on, for sure. And that was that Kanda Yuu would never disobey the orders of his superiors. "You could say it was an order from Komui to go there." The bookman apprentice added, almost grinning, convinced of his own genius. The long-haired exorcist paused in his motion and was thinking, about what was said. Of course he knew, the other just said that to made him going to the party, but he really hadn't a solid ground to get out of that. Recognizing that the stubborn swordsman wasn't replying, Lavi secretly began to enjoy his triumph. "I'm glad you're finally agreeing with me, Yuu. Hurry up, now. We're already a little late."_

_"I'm not agreeing to anything, bastard." But __even so, Kanda stood up, picked up some clothes to wear and disappeared in his bathroom. _

_Lavi was waiting patiently outside. And just to shorten the time of waiting a little, he looked around in his __comrades room. Unhappily he had to realize that there was really nothing interesting in Kanda's room he didn't know, yet. As a matter of course it wasn't the first time for him being in his friends room. Not to mention, that Yuu hadn't invited him there ever. After just a few minutes Kanda was fully dressed, he had taken a shower already before, and ready to get over with these evening. When he got out of the bathroom, he saw a waiting Lavi sitting on his desk. _

_"So let's go, Yuu. Let's have some fun then." His companion __announced and jumped up to set off. With a deep frown on his face Kanda followed the annoying redhead, to the party location. _

_As they arrived at the cafeteria the always frowning exorcist stopped in front of the door just to deepen his frown and gave the impression of __mentally preparing for the following. _

_- __He really don't like going on parties much.- Lavi thought to himself and almost felt a little bit guilty for dragging the poor boy there. Almost. _

_"Well, Yuu. Ready to pick up some nice girls?" He ask his follower with a big grin on his face. _

_"I'm not going there to pick up some girls, you stupid. Don't compare me to you. Just lets get this over." The black haired one growled and walked past the taller boy, pushing open the__ door he walked in. Lavi followed him grinning as always, hands folded behind his head. _

_If he didn't know better, he would never believe that they were in the cafeteria. The room had__completely__ changed. From the big disco ball right up to the improvised dance floor, it was all perfect. After he had taken a look around, Lavi detected his companion, who had immediately hidden himself in a small corner, where not much people were around. The redhead stated that it was just like Yuu to do so and pushed his way through the crowd to made it towards the long-haired boy. _

_"Nah Yuu, can't you just wait for me. And what are you doing here in this small corner. It's nothing going on here. Come, let's join Lenalee and Allen, on the small table over there." The __redhead announced, pointing at a table across from them, and was promptly dragging Yuu towards the recently mentioned exorcists. _

_"I don't want some thing going on. So just let me stay there. And I haven't wait for you, cause I was trying to escape from you, idiot. So stop bothering me constant__ly." Kanda glared at him, trying to kill him just by his glance.- Wherefore am I deserving this. Why can't this annoying moron just leave me alone. I will definitely kill him, if I ever get a chance to it.- _

_Lavi on the other hand was just thanking god, that looks couldn't kill. And was heading to the table were Lenalee and Allen were sitting. He just couldn't understand the other __exorcist, sometimes. It wasn't a secret that Kanda didn't like this kind of things, going on parties, chatting with other exorcist etc., he was just a little bit antisocial, or a little more. But he was a 18 year old boy, just like him. Didn't he just sometimes want to have some fun, like all boys in their age wanted to. Such things as dating girls, going on parties or going out, just to mention a few of them. Of course they weren't just like any normal boys, they were exorcists after all, and Lavi as well was the successor of bookman, but that didn't mean they weren't allowed to have just a little bit fun once a while. Arriving in front of the table, where Lenalee and Allen were sitting, he cheerfully greeted his two comrades. After he forced Yuu to sit on one of the not occupied chairs, he sat himself down on the other chair. _

_"Oh, hello Lavi! You're a little bit late!" Allen stated, looking at the other boy after shooting a strange glance at Kanda. "Yeah, you're right. Hadn't have an eye on the time." He answered, blinking at Yuu, who, so he found, definitively was in his dept now, for not telling that it was the black-haired __exorcist fault for being late. _

_"Never mind. __I'm glad you come here, too, Kanda." Lenalee tried to lift the mood. As expected the addressed boy didn't answer. _

_After some time of __babbling with his two, not so uncommunicative companions, Lavi decided that it was time for a drink and was heading towards the bar, after picking up the drink wishes from his friends. Lenalee and Allen were not drinking something alcoholic like him and Kanda didn't want to drink anything. _

_- __One alcoholic drink won't do any harm.- He thought to himself. _

_After quite a time the talkative boy was busy with his already 5th drink and now was in his best flirt mood. Mostly for __Lenalee's disease._

_--_

The just awaken boy let himself fall back into his cushions, pulling his blanket over his head, he preferred falling asleep again. But that didn't work very well. His head ached badly and the young exorcist, not with all the will in the world, could remember what happened after his 5th drink. There were only broken bits he could recall. His mind went black.

- Damn, I can't remember what happened. Eh........ There were Lenalee and Allen........ and Yuu, and......... I started flirting with Lenalee..... I think, and Allen was pissed therefore. Yuu was pissed anyway and left early. And then ...... What happened then?-

The boy hardly tried to recall the events of the recent evening, but he didn't get it. He started feeling very bad. For the successor of bookman, it was very new, to not remember every thing he had seen and done. He never ever forget a single thing and now there was a lack of several hours. He didn't know the feeling he was having right now and he didn't like it.

- I even can't remember how I get here back to my room.- In his desperate state Lavi threw a look on his clock, and was shocked as he noticed that it was already three a clock in the afternoon, he rarely slept this long.

Much to fast for his not yet recovered aching head, Lavi jumped out of bed and vanished in his bathroom. He wasn't sure if the man that looked at him from out of the mirror was really him, he didn't look very good and it would take quite a time to be able to show his face again, without scaring any people.

After the red haired boy had taken a shower and done his usually morning washings, he could recognize his mirror image again. The next thing he wanted, was an headache tablet.

While he was on his way out of his room Lavi stopped just in front of his door. If he was honest, he was a little bit afraid of going out there. Without his fully memory of the bygone evening, he didn't know what he had done and out of who's way he should rather go. But the successor of bookman couldn't hide forever in his room, so he decided to go and was hoping to not have been misbehaving after drinking so much.

Arriving at the kitchen, where also some of the medicines were treasured, he was glad that it was already this late and not many people were around at this time. Finding his so badly wanted headache tablet he took it hastily and was heading to the library equipped with an bottle water. Stepping into the library he sat down on the comfortable couch, and started reading one of the books bookman had told him to read, while he wasn't there. To his enjoyment, the tablet was working and his head didn't hurt that much, so he could concentrate on reading. It was a good distraction to not think about, what he might have done in his drunken state, it truly killed him to think it over and over again.

In the end Lavi spent the rest of the day in the library reading books. Most of the time he was also able not to think about what had happened and he was quite happy about it. When he finally went to sleep in the evening he also was pleased that he hadn't meet some of his so called friends this day, who would maybe tell him about his misbehavior. And with the little pieces he could remember bit by bit he was sure he didn't behave very well. Ignoring that he hadn't eaten a thing the whole day, he closed his eyes.

_Music...... _

_People dancing......._

_Lavi in the middle of them, __dancing and singing........_

_Lenalee and Allen sitting at the table....... _

_"Lenalee ......... you look really cute t'night. Can I kiss you?" _

_"Lavi you're drunk, stop it already."_

_a very pissed __off Allen....... _

_"Stop bothering Lenalee now. If you're in your flirting mood go looking for some other girls."_

_An unknown, __black-haired beautiful girl........._

Sweating and panting the boy woke up....... Looking confused at first, he was taking the bottle of water he had brought along, and drank it all in once. He really hadn't expected to had nightmares about his

misadventure at the bygone party. He couldn't help but laugh about himself. When he ever told someone, what kind of dreams he considered as nightmares.......

Cutting of his thoughts he concentrated on the topic. The exorcist didn't want to wonder day after day, what he had done that evening. So Lavi decided to ask one of his friends about it, the next day.

Concerning the nameless, black-haired girl..... well.... he had a suspicion and was hoping desperately that he was wrong. But in his now not drunken state, he had to admit that named girl had an alarming similarity with a special also black-haired exorcist.


	2. Gathering Memories

Chapter 2

**Gathering Memories**

It was already after midnight. The buildings of the Black Order were almost pitch dark, only the soft moonshine brought some light in the now lifeless corridors. Far away the only noise that was heard was the sound of footfalls. Causer of this was the breathless exorcist called Kanda Yuu. He had overdone it with his training. But without any missions at the moment, there was nothing other he could do. To train so long that it was this late now was probably not the best choice he could have made, but he couldn't sleep anyway. Arriving at his room, he stepped in and fell into bed in an instant. He was just to exhausted. Rethinking the passed day, the black-haired boy had to admit that it was one of the calmest day he had had since a long time. The reason therefor had mostly to do with the successful avoiding of the annoying redhead, who usually was bothering Kanda the whole day. And as angry as Yuu was at Lavi, it was better for the Bookman apprentice, unless he would be sliced by Mugen once and for all. In the first place Kanda was surprised, that the other boy wasn't around. He had not even been in the cafeteria.

_Sitting on his bed Kanda was planning what he could do the remaining day. It was already late in the afternoon and there wasn't much to do. Or rather much that the stubborn exorcist enjoyed. Eating Soba and polishing Mugen weren't things he could do the whole day. Usually he would go to the library and read a good book, which was one thing he also enjoyed once in a while. Although every time he went there he would found Lavi there as well, grinning like an idiot when he saw him. He could still hear his loud voice calling him "Yuu-chan!" No, this time he wouldn't go there. Even though he had the desire to beat him up for the shit he had done on that damned party. It was just to rare to have a day without recently mentioned boy bothering and following him, he had to take advantage of this situation. So he decided for the one thing that remained on his to-do-list: Training in the forest._

Content that he get over with the day, without any disturbing occurrences the exorcist fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

This time it was his buzzer that woke Lavi in the morning. And the just awoken boy was sure that this day would be quite better than the last one. Just a few minutes after he was woken up by the disturbing sound, his buzzer made, he appeared in the cafeteria. Pretending that nothing had happened he joint Lenalee and Allen at their table, greeting both of them enthusiastically.

First reaction he got was scowl from Allen and a hesitant smile from Lenalee.

"So you're clear in your head, now?" The white-haired boy asked, the scowl was already vanishing.

"You really shouldn't drink so much alcohol, if you unable to hold your liquor." Lenalee scolded him before brighten her smile, giving him an forgiving look.

"Yeah, guess so." The red haired boy replied scratching the back of his head.

"Where've you been yesterday, we hadn't seen you anywhere around."

"Eh...to be honest, I slept till late in the afternoon. And the rest of the day I spend in the library. I was a little bit exhausted so I didn't feel like doing much that day."

He better let out the topic that he systematically avoided the others, the day before.

"Well... Lenalee I think I should apologize to you... I mean I haven't behaved right at the party, and ... I just wanted to say sorry!" Lavi continued.

"Hm... Never mind... I had already forgotten. But you really shouldn't drink that much, again."

"Yeah, you're right, but anyway... I'm glad you accept my apologizes."

When Lenalee finished her breakfast and left the cafeteria, Lavi wended to Allen with a little bit embarrassment.

"Eh... I'm not sure, but there wasn't a beautiful, black-haired girl on the party, except for Lenalee, right?" "Hm..? Oh! I'm sorry but there wasn't." "Thought so..."

Lavi was hoping that Yuu, wouldn't have Mugen with him when they met, but as the bad tempered exorcist arrived at the cafeteria, to getting his daily portion Soba, his hopes were all gone.

"So Allen...you think Yuu would really kill me for mistaken him for a girl." "No!" "Phew!" "I think he would at first torture you quite a time, before slicing you slowly with Mugen" "Oh! So..."

the redhead jumped up from his chair in an instant, "think it's time for me to go now" , and running for his life he left.

Kanda, however, was going to sit down at his table eating his Soba, and was pretending that he hadn't heard a thing what was said. He weren't in the mood right now and in silence he was hoping to get a "Lavi-free day" again. Threatening and trying to kill the just fled boy could wait at the moment.

Lavi was in his room sitting on the bed, he was relieved that Lenalee and Allen weren't angry at him anymore. The next to say sorry to would be Yuu and the redhead doubted that he would get off lightly this time. He was thinking about the right words to make Kanda forgive him.

After several hours he still didn't know how to calm down Kanda. It was never easy to make the other exorcist forgive him, after teasing the hell out of the black-haired boy. But otherwise Kanda never really cares if he apologize or not, his attitude towards him was always the same. Lavi started to wonder why he bothered about that, at all. If he was true, it wasn't his problem if the others were angry or not. At least he was still the successor of bookman, he wasn't supposed to have any feelings. And he didn't need any. It was just that he wanted to play his role as "Lavi" perfectly. It was expected from him to apologize. Even if Kanda didn't care at all.

He went out of his room, directed at the one which Yuu occupied. Arriving at his door, he knocked forcefully.

- I actually feel as if I'm knocking on hells door...-

There was no reaction.

"Yuu-chan, I know you in there, c'mon open up for your best friend Lavi."

Knowing that Kanda rarely locked his door he grabbed the door knob. Ready to go in he opened the door. He has just put one feed in as he heard an disgruntled voice, from behind him.

"What are you up to, don't dare to get in my room, bastard!" Turning slowly around the redhead was facing the person he had looked for, who was staring at him with a murderous glance.

-It feels like I'm facing the devil, right now.-

"Hehe...Yuu-chan,... it's not as it seemed, I thought you were in there and when you didn't answer I was afraid you has fainted and so I wanted to rescue you,... Hehehe...See, it's not that I wanted to go, without permission, into your room..."

How expected Lavi was now facing the blade of Mugen, which was for his liking to near. With the angry exorcist in front of him and the forbidden room behind him, it wasn't easy to get away. Seeing the death glare Kanda gave him he preferred to go into the room, so he could retard his death for some time. Not noting that it would be a dead end, he went in the room, till he heard the door slamming and saw a berserk Kanda in front of him.

-I'm so dead...-

"Yuu..., C'mon you wouldn't really kill me, would you?..."

There was no answer and the not changing murderous look of his opponent, told him that Kanda was not going to forgive him.

"I'm so sorry Yuu, really, really sorry. But I just wanted to apologize, cause of the party and so. I thought you wouldn't answer cause you were angry at me, that's the reason I wanted to go in your room. Please forgive me..."

The boy whined dramatically, though both of the exorcist knew that he was just overacting, once again. Kanda, who was really pissed off that he couldn't have another day without the redhead bothering him, took his sword away from the exorcist in front of him.

"Get out of here, before I change my mind, and slice you." He hissed.

Lavi feeling save now without a sword directed at him took his chance, to say his apologizes.

"I won't go till you forgive me for being mean to you at the party, Yuu-chan."

"I won't forgive you, cause I don't care, you just annoying me, get that already. And don't call me that."

"But Yuu, don't say such things. I won't go till I hear you say ...

- Lavi, my dear friend, I'll forgive you, I just can't be angry at you for long -

...or something like that."

"There's no chance that I ever would say such a thing, you idiot. And you're not my friend, once and for all."

Faking big tears Lavi looked up to the other boy.

"Yuu... you're breaking my heart."

Getting punched for this comment he rubbed his hurted cheek. Almost grinning he sat beside the, now on his bed sitting, boy.

"After all, you never said you forgive me, and I always knew you did, too."

"Che"

"See, you're not denying it...but back to the topic, if I'm honest I can't really remember what happened, I just woke up yesterday with a big black out, though meanwhile I remember some things."

"Why you telling me this I've nothing to do with you, it's your fault for getting that drunk."

"Yeah, you're right... But I thought that you perhaps would help me to remember." "Why should I?" "I don't know, cause I didn't want to ask Lenalee or Allen. And I thought you probably could know the name of... this black haired beauty."

Seeing that Kanda were, again, tempted to murder him he quickly continued.

"Woah... don't get mad Yuu. I'm already found out that I've mistaken you for a girl, and I'm really sorry about it. It really scares me, in a way. I will never ever drink that much alcohol again."

Avoiding the just mentioned black-haired beauty topic, Kanda had to pull himself together, for not choking the other with his pillow.

"Was that all you have to discuss with me, than get out off here."

"Nah...Yuu-Chan,... I haven't done anything what I would regret... you know what I mean...!"

"Hell no... what are you talking about."

"Phew... you can't imagine how relieved I am... So have I said something, I shouldn't have said...?"

Kanda ensured to just kick Lavi out of his room and the redhead wasn't really expecting the other boy to tell him anything. But after thinking about the discussed evening Kanda had to admit that he was wondering about some bullshit Lavi was babbling back then, after all he was just a human being, and therefore he couldn't help, but being curious. And before he could do anything the words came out of his mouth.

"You just said some shit about...your best friend not acting like he should ...and...Allen steeling Lenalee from you... and..."

He stopped, not sure if he should continue, but noting that he had the unique chance to embarrass Lavi, like Lavi often had done to him, he did.

"...and complaining that you're already 18 and not even have kissed a girl...!"

This was the sensational moment that Kanda saw Lavi speechless. To top it the colour of the boys face was matching with his hair now. And if Kanda Yuu wasn't Kanda Yuu he would have burst into laughter for sure, seeing the Bookman apprentice blushing like this. But he was Kanda Yuu and so there was no laughter, maybe he was laughing innerly.

The blushing Lavi, didn't know what to do in a situation like this. He hadn't expected the usually uncommunicative exorcist to be that straightforwardly. And sitting there silent beside the mentioned boy made him feel awkward, he never didn't know what to say. Looking carefully at Yuu, he would have sworn that he saw him grinning for just a second. Recognizing his own weird behaviour, he just did whatever Lavi was supposed to do. He turned the tables.

"So... Yuu-Chan you're saying that you already have kissed someone, or how should I take that."

Stopping his innerly victory ceremony, Kanda flinched.

"I haven't said that, idiot." Seeing Lavi's bright grin he knew he should've been quiet.

"So you've not?"

This time it was once again the black-haired exorcist who was blushing.

"Che...It doesn't concern you... As if I ever wanted to...I'm not interested in such a thing."

Looking at the now provoking look the other boy had, he knew he had said something wrong again.

"So you're not interested in girls, Yuu?" Not getting what his companion was up to, he quickly answered.

"Of course not." The brief silence made Kanda hoping the conversation was at the end, but seeing the smile suppressing idiot beside him, he had his doubts.

"Never expected that from you, Yuu. But if I reconsider it, you're sure looking a little bit feminine. Though I've really never thought you prefer guys."

As he realized what the red haired boy was talking about, he was so shocked that he even forget to draw Mugen. "Don't take it the wrong way, bastard. I'm not into men." Kanda hissed.

"So... how should I understand that, then... You just said you're not interested in girls?" Lavi teased.

"I didn't mean it that way. I just haven't time for things like that. I'm an exorcist after all."

"Sure, but there aren't that much missions at the moment, so don't say you've no time. That's just an excuse, cause you've revealed your secret."

"It's not. Of course I prefer girls, bastard."

"Don't believe it till I've seen it with my own eyes. Think I leave now, telling Lenalee and Allen the big news."

"I will kill you..."

"And how that?" Lavi asked holding Mugen in his hands, which he had successful abstracted from Yuu. Making it towards the door, he once again grinned at his companion.

"But perhaps you can convince me otherwise."

Tempted to just strangle the annoying redhead, Kanda capitulated, even if he tortured Lavi he would not cut this before he get what he want.

"So how should I do that?"

"You never go somewhere with me, so the two of us are going out on bar-hopping. And then you can convince me that you like girls. We surely will see a lot of them."

"Che, I don't go picking up girls with you."

"Well then, if you don't want." Lavi opened the door, stepping outside.

"Lenaleeeeeee, Alleeeeeen, where are you, I've to tell you something interesting 'bout..."

"Stop that!" cutting him off, Kanda was leaning behind him in the doorframe now, arms crossed and glaring dangerously at him. "I'm going along, but if you ever again will tell such bullshit, I will murder you for sure...And now give me back Mugen!"

Throwing the sword at it's owner, the red haired boy ran off. Calling Kanda once again.

"I will pick you up tomorrow evening at nine, so make sure you're ready then...Yuu-Chan!"


	3. Boys Night Out

Chapter 3

**Boys Night Out**

The lashing rain seemed if it would just go on and on this night. Either way, Lavi didn't mind. He always liked it to hear the raindrops drumming against the window.

It had been several hours now, since he successfully forced Yuu to accompany him to the town the coming evening, but that didn't concern him at the moment. He was lying on his bed, thinking about the things he had said to Kanda.

"_...your best friend not acting like he should ...and...Allen steeling Lenalee ..."_

He wondered really about what he had said. Sure Yuu didn't want to be his best friend at the first place. And about the other thing... well it wasn't that he had a crush on Lenalee. He didn't mind if she and Allen get together or anything. And he also didn't mind that Yuu didn't want to be friends with him.

He was the successor of bookman and „Lavi" was only his alias. And even if it seemed that „Lavi" was caring for „his friends", it wasn't him at all. When time would come and bookman and he would leave the Black Order, he wouldn't be Lavi anymore. And his temporary friends wouldn't be friends anymore.

It was just that he had a plan how things should go.

Despite the fact that he was not supposed the get attached in any way, he was curious about those feelings. He had only been at bookman's side, watching war after war and having one alias after another. He never really had the chance to learn about things like friendship. And even if he had seen many different kinds of people during his observations and watched how they interacted with each other, though he remembered every single expression or movement that was made, though he could act like everyone of them, he never understood the feelings behind it. After all he had been trained not to have any feelings.

By going to the Black Order and being an exorcist for the time their records about the war between humans and demons had to be made, he saw his chance to analyse those kind of inter human relationships. Having so many different types off people around him, and having his friendly and communicative alias it should work out well for him.

He had just to play his role as the exorcist Lavi perfect. And he had a plan how things should go.

Nearly every human being he had seen during his observations, had had a number of friends around them. "Lavi" sure easily found some friends, after quite a time.

There also often were those people you considered colleagues, which "Lavi" had a lot of, being now temporary part of the black order.

There surely had to be the beautiful girl, who you would go for. Which for "Lavi" of course had to be Lenalee, being the only girl around his age, not that she wasn't good looking.

Right up to the nearly always existing so called best friend you had to have, which leaded him to Kanda Yuu, being the only one with the same age. So "Lavi" was best friends with Yuu, even if the black-haired exorcist never wanted to be.

Meeting Allen a few years later, the white-haired boy filled the role as some kind of "Lavi's" little brother.

Considering how things were now, Lavi realized that things doesn't went how he had plant it. And even if Yuu would accept to be his friendship, there was just something that wasn't right with the whole "best-friends-thing".

Yawning Lavi looked at his clock, discovering that it was already one in the morning. Wiping his thoughts away, the now tired boy, decided that it was time to sleep if he would be well rested for the upcoming evening with his "best friend". Pulling his blanket over himself he closed his eyes.

For Kanda the next morning came far to early. He hadn't slept very well, facing the evening he had to bear with Lavi, he didn't get a wink of sleep. How had he put himself in such an awkward situation. He barely couldn't stand the annoying bookman apprentice, during the day. And now he had to bear with him the evening. But he had agreed to that redheads conditions and Kanda Yuu ever kept his word. The samurai was just hoping that he hadn't to face the red-haired boy during the day.

Grumbling he peeled himself out of his bed. His black strands of hair fell to all sides, he rarely looked this dishevelled in the morning. After he had finally finished to do his hair, which took him much longer than usually, the now ponytail wearing exorcist stated the day could only get better, remembering his appointment with Lavi he took it back promptly.

His bad starting day, was about to get a good deal worse.

And Kanda should be proved right. Facing Lavi, waving happily at him, as he walked into the cafeteria, Kanda's hopes not to see the boy till the evening were gone. Trying to ignore him he headed to a table, to eat his Soba. Said bright grinning boy was just about to sit himself across from Kanda.

"Mornin' Yuu, haven't you seen me. I was waving at you. Or have you just ignored me?"

He looked smirking in the face of the black-haired one.

-Getting no answer...Huh?-

"Yuu-Chan you are so mean, don't ignore me?"

Lavi continued whining.

Just as he finished his whining, he saw the samurai standing up abruptly, glancing dangerously at him, before headed to the door, which was slammed loudly.

-What...Why is he so angry? I didn't even start bothering him, yet...well, never mind...I will see him this evening.-

"Lavi..."

A concerned voice appeared behind him.

"What have you done to Kanda again...or is he still angry for mistaken him for a girl?"

"Oi... Allen. I don't know...Yuu is always annoyed, about everything, after all!"

"There you might be right... so have you apologized to him, yet?"

"Sure...,it nearly costs me my live. But after all he had forgiven me, anyhow."

"Kanda forgiving you? That's hard to believe, his behaviour just seconds ago didn't look like forgiveness. Are you sure you're safe from him killing you?"

The white-haired boy asked joking, before both of them fell into slight laughter.

Thankfully Kanda managed to avoid the red-haired troublemaker, the rest of the day. And so it happened that he was now facing his wardrobe, not capable to decide what he should wear that evening. Not that he would care about. He just couldn't go out in his exorcist coat. After some time he decided to wear his favourite outfit, his white shirt and black pants. It was only about half an hour until the stressed exorcist's horror would start. He wished he could just skip this evening.

Lavi otherwise couldn't await it. He was looking forward to it the whole day and was surprisingly already done with his styling twenty minutes early. The 18 year old boy was sitting on a chair, wobbling back an forth.

-I'm so excited. Why didn't the time run a bit faster...I just can't wait anymore.-

Disobeying the fact that he had told Kanda to get him at nine, he set off about 15 minutes early, dressed in his white trousers and a black shirt, his bandana wasn't present, for once.

Kanda was just ready doing his hair, which was put up in his usual ponytail, as it knocked at the door. Throwing a look at his clock he was wondering, if it really could be the rare on time being Lavi. But as just mentioned redhead invited himself in the room, with his usual bright grin on his face, Kanda was confirmed.

"What are you doing here, yet? I have not less than ten minutes for myself. So you have to wait, and that outside my room."

"Nah! You don't have to style up so much. Just come and lets go. I cant wait anymore."

"I'm not styling up, idiot. Che..."

walking past Lavi the black-haired exorcist gave him an annoyed glance, before he walked out of the room.

"Get your ass over here and lets go before I change my mind."

"Yuu...You in a hurry, now? Can't await it, too? Huh?"

Was the reply, before Lavi caught up to the waiting boy, ready to set off.

Lavi was glad, that they had get some kind of vacation, because there wasn't much to do for them at the moment. So it was no problem to go out and have some fun, otherwise they had had to get permission from Komui. Whistling he walked alongside Yuu, just arriving at the town there were heading to.

Kanda wasn't happy about the situation, not in the least. It was just the start of the evening, and he was already annoyed. The constant singing and whinging the redhead was doing, unnerved him badly.

"Yuu-chan, what's the matter, you are looking a little bit stressed. Are you nervous, 'cause it's the first time we out together." Lavi asked cheerfully.

"Just shut up, I don't give a fuck on this damned evening. And don't fucking call me by my given name."

Lavi gave him an odd look. With such a bad mood of his companion, it wasn't going to be fun at all. He had to do something about that.

"So... where should we go first. Here are lots of bars around, I've checked it before. So lets start at the bar over there."

He announced, dragging Yuu to a building on the other side of the street.

The black-haired samurai followed him scowling. As they entered the bar Kanda noticed, that there weren't many people, just a few old men, and some woman, who were definitively much older than Lavi and him. But he knew for Lavi that wasn't a hindrance, he was always flirting which almost every woman, as long they were beautiful, of course. Lavi was heading to a table, and ordered Kanda to follow him.

"This table is okay, Yuu?"

"Che. I don't care."

"So...just sit down then, I will get us something to drink."

Lavi was already heading for the drinks, when Kanda realised that he hadn't ask him what he wanted. Actually he didn't want something to drink, at all. He wanted to just get over with that evening. Frowning the black-haired exorcist looked around.

-Fortunately, here isn't much going on. I hope the idiot will get bored and decide to go back.-

Knowing Lavi quite a bit he knew that he wouldn't be so lucky.

Lavi, however, was just arriving at the table with their drinks. As he placed one of the full glasses in front of Kanda, the black-haired boy looked suspicious at his drink. He wasn't sure if Lavi planned to get him drunk or something. So he should be careful.

"What's the matter Yuu. Afraid that I have poisoned your drink, or what?"

"Che... !"

"Calm down it's just some fruit juice...So you can drink it, without compunction."

Looking at the grinning redhead, Kanda was a little bit confused. But he began to drink, after all. Wondering what the other boy might drink, he had to find out that Lavi was drinking the same. Lavi, who noticed the glance Yuu was giving him, gave him a shy grin.

"I thought I should start with unalcoholic drinks, this time... Or do you want me to mistake you for a girl, just yet?"

"Don't you dare!"

Examining his friend, Lavi had to admit, that Yuu doesn't look so feminine, at all. Sure he had his long dark hair, and his fine features but you could definitively say that he was a boy.

-I must have been really, completely drunk, that time.-

Taking a sip of his drink Lavi was wondering what he should do next. Sure, he could bother and annoy Kanda, like usually. But that wouldn't lift the mood at all. The redhead always wanted to do some "best-friends" things with Yuu, like hanging out together and now he didn't know what to say. After all Kanda wasn't quite the talkative type and didn't really want to be here with him now. Lavi pretty much forced him to do so.

Kanda meanwhile noticed the untypical behaviour of Lavi. Feeling a little bit awkward in this silence he wondered what he could say or do, too.

Lavi startled a bit when Kanda suddenly started talking.

"So,... what was that you talked about... when you were drunk?" The samurai didn't know why he, of all things he could have said, decided to talk about the damned Party evening. But he was just to curious, even if he would never admit it. Lavi who just recovered from his shock, was now a little bit confused. He had thought Kanda had already forgotten about that.

"Hehehe,... I really don't know what you mean,...Yuu."

"You absolutely know what I mean,... so you have a crush on Lenalee, or what?"

If Lavi had been confused just seconds ago, he was now very much confused.

"Ehhh..." According to Lavi's original plan, he should just say 'Yes'. So he really wondered when something completely different came out of his mouth.

"No,... that's not it!"

"Eh...?" Now it was Kanda's turn to be confused. "So what was that about then...?"

Biting his lip, because of his little mistake, Lavi thought about what to say next. And he didn't get an idea. He couldn't tell the boy in front of him that he just acted as if he liked them and that he didn't mean anything, actually. But what was he supposed to say, then. He should just say something typical for Lavi.

"You know I'm interested in all woman between the age of 10 and 40."

Kanda frowned at this. -This is so typical for him.-

Seeing the now grinning Lavi, he knew that the redhead was about to say something stupid. "But why you asked Yuu? You're interested in her, huh?" And the black-haired exorcist was right, that was totally stupid. "No... of course not." "Why not?" If he would say he wasn't interested in such things, again. He knew where this would lead to. "Not my type!" He muttered instead. And the grinning red haired boy across from him just nodded.

Lavi couldn't help but grin all over his face, he just recognized that he just had a normal "best-friends" talk with Yuu. Albeit an awkward one.

"So what's your type then, Yuu?"

The samurai felt a little bit weird looking at the constant overly wide grinning Lavi. Not that that was something new, but it seemed, that the grin was much wider than usually. He was just about to snap at him, when he realised that the evening would work better for him, if he would just answer the other boy's questions.

"Don't know!"

"Hm...Should I tell what girl is the right for you?" There wasn't a reply so the redhead continued.

"Let me think 'bout it. Anyway, the girl must bear with your uneven temper. I mean you really are in a bad mood, very often."

Kanda huffed at this.

"See? You always get annoyed by nearly everything."

" 'Cause nearly everything is really annoying."

"Yeah, yeah... So where was I? ... You aren't really the talkative type so you need a communicative girl, in compensation. And she must be fearless enough to get things started. 'Cause I think you would never do the first step? Coming to her look. Hm... Don't know...it's really difficult... but beautiful,... of course. That's what I think."

Kanda was taken aback. He hadn't really thought often about such things. But hearing Lavi now speaking, he had to admit that the things the boy just said, had some truth in it. He hadn't expected Lavi to know him this well. Mentioned redhead, looked at him smirking.

"Hit the mark, huh? ... So, what kind of girl do you think, is the right one for me."

"For you? ...Maybe the girl should be deaf. So she wouldn't hear your constantly blathering."

"Yuu, you are so mean, I'm trying to have a serious talk with you." Lavi said pouting before giving Kanda an asking glance. After some time the black-haired one couldn't stand the staring anymore.

"Don't know... ..But don't think Lenalee is the right one for you!" Lavi now looked a bit surprised at this, then he decided to change the subject. There was at least something he wanted to know.

Looking a little bit more serious than before he continued.

"There's something I'm wondering about for quite a time now. Eh... After that party, ehm... how did I get into my room... I can't really remember. And eh..uh... I ... just wanted to know, anyway."

The 18 year old boy was still a little bit embarrassed, about his drunken state back then.

"I brought you there." Was the simple response Kanda gave him.

"What?" Was the only reply Lavi could make.

"I brought you there." Yuu repeated.

"Ehm... you didn't have to, you know. But, anyway,...thanks." Lavi said, before putting his grin back on his face.

"I didn't know you were so worried about me, Yuu-chan!"

Recognizing the teasing tone in that redheads voice the samurai frowned, yet again this evening.

"I wasn't worried. You idiot. I just didn't want you to continue mistake me for a girl. If I had had Mugen with me you wouldn't be alive anymore."

"It's not my fault. Although you really didn't look that girly. It's just your long hair... I think I just wanted to bother you."

Seeing the murderous aura that had appeared around Kanda, Lavi knew he shouldn't have said that.

"So... you just wanted to bother me? What make you think you could just come and annoy me. You stupid bastard. It is so much fun."

Lavi had shrunk back in his seat, seeing the berserk Kanda in front of him, he really was a little bit afraid now.

"Yuu... please calm down, I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry."

-I'm glad he hasn't Mugen with him.-

"Don't dare you call me by my first name."

And there was the old Kanda Yuu back. Lavi had already wondered when Yuu, would flip out, 'cause he used his given name that often.

"I think it's time we're heading to the next bar." The threatened boy said, then he started running. A very angry Kanda following him.


	4. Womanizer

Chapter 4

**Womanizer**

Kanda didn't know why he was there sitting at the bar, he should just had gone. But the idiot redhead annoyed him so much that he just gave in.

_After Lavi had fled from Kanda, he was heading to the next bar. Kanda close after him, with the purpose to beat him up. After quite a time the red-haired boy was getting annoyed of running away from Kanda, so he stopped. Putting on a bright face, he turned around, facing his follower. _

_"Yuu, lets just stop this 'kay. I forgive you for ticking out. So calm down now." _

_The black-haired boy was a little bit startled about his counterparts statement. _

_- He forgiving me, I thought he was the one who should beg ME for forgiveness. That bastard. -_

_"Che... you should be glad that I haven't Mugen with me." _

_"Yeah, yeah... Yuu, lets just stop arguing. I'm not in the mood right now. Besides you haven't prooved me how much you like woman, yet. Remember our talk we had back then. So lets go." _

_Kanda anticipated for a moment to just go back to Head Quarters, but then Lavi would never stop his bothering. So he decided to cave in for once. Five minutes later the both of them had entered the next bar, where was far more going on than in the previous._

"So, what do you think, should we allow us some alcoholic drinks now?"

Kanda looked annoyed in the face of the redhead in front of him, he had switched on "ignore" for a while, 'cause of the constant blathering of the redhead, so he hadn't realized what Lavi was saying. Noticing the questioning face of the boy he assumed that he was waiting for an answer. Although he didn't know what Lavi had been talking about he gave him his preferred answer.

"Whatever!"

Lavi had of course noticed that Kanda hadn't listen to him, but he didn't mind. Otherwise Yuu had never agreed. Although _"Whatever!"_ couldn't exactly be described as agreement.

The bookman apprentice was wondering what he should order, quite a time. Then he decided to order 2 glasses Whiskey. It was that moment when Kanda stopped ignoring the redhead beneath him.

Did he just ordered Whiskey?

The look Kanda gave him was priceless. Lavi couldn't help but chuckle a little bit.

"Yuu, you should have seen you face. Where was that shocked look for...hehehe."

The murderous glance his black-haired fellow shot at him was almost foreseeable.

"Che..."

"Calm down..., don't be so angry all the time. Just enjoy this evening a bit, Yuu!"

Lavi tried to calm the waves. The barkeeper had a moment ago put their drinks in front of them. Lavi raised his glass, attempting to chink glasses with Yuu.

Kanda was hesitating at first, but then he decided that he could probably stand the annoying bastard in front of him better with some alcohol.

"Fine... but don't overdue it. I wont drag you all the way back to the Order, when you're drunk and can't walk by yourself..." The samurai sighed. "And don't you dare mistaken me for a girl again." With that he put up his glass, and looked waiting at Lavi.

"Nah...Yuu, I will hold back,...after all I won't miss or forget it, when you pick up some girl."

Seeing Kanda's glare coming back, the redhead, decided to drink quickly before Yuu changed his mind again. "So... lets drink Yuu. Cheers!"

Unwillingly the black haired exorcist drunk in one go. He hadn't drunk for quite a time, so he was sure he couldn't hold his liquor very well.

-This is definitively the one and only drink I allow myself tonight.-

But seeing the nearly never fading grin on the other boys face, Kanda had his doubts about it. And he should be proved right. Lavi just wouldn't let him be. For the redhead you had to drink a bit alcohol on bar-hopping (how he called it).

The red haired boys true intention, was though to get Kanda relaxed a bit. The two of them weren't in no way drunk, but you could say they were a little bit more easy-going now. The bookman apprentice wasn't quite so annoying as usually, and the black-haired swordsman wasn't as much frowning as normally. They had meanwhile visited the third bar on this evening, and for Kanda it seemed the evening would never end. Lavi was babbling all the time about the most stupid things, but at least he had stopped teasing him all along.

"What do you think, Yuu. You've enjoyed the evening till now?" The boy in front of him wanted to know, having just ordered two drinks for them. Kanda who although was a little bit more talkative than usually, refused to answer this question. It should be obvious that he didn't enjoy this evening, so he pretended all the time, at least. Although he had to admit that it was really kind of relaxing.

"Don't want to answer, huh!" Lavi grinned.

Kanda was wondering for some time now, what had made Lavi to spend the evening with him. He couldn't believe that he just wanted the proof, that Kanda was interested in girls, like he said. 'Cause the samurai knew that the redhead just wanted to tease him with that nonsense.

"What about you?" He asked out of curiosity. "Why you dragged me here in the first place?"

Gulping down his just arrived glass of whiskey, Lavi gave a stunned look to his companion.

"Me?" he asked puzzled.

-Why have I dragged him here, again?-

"Don't know? I didn't want to go by myself and Allen's to young for this sort of things?"

Kanda gave him a surprised look.

"And 'cause you're my best friend, of course." The taller boy added smirking.

"Che" Kanda did never understand, why Lavi had started this whole best-friends-thing, it should be obvious that he didn't want to become friends with the redhead, he didn't need any friends. Seeing the other boy in front of him, he had to resist the urge to punch him once again. Could he ever stop this cheeky grin. No he couldn't. Seeing the the grin on Lavi's face getting brighter, he looked in the direction where the redhead seemed to notice something. Turning his face, he already began counting to ten.

- ..one, two, three...-

"Strike"

-That was faster than I expected.-

Lavi was gone in an instant, directed at the four girls that just entered the bar. The swordsman was considering to just stay at his place, but Lavi, who had already made contact to his objects of desire, waved at him. "Yuu,... I'm over here. Come and join us!" At first he pretended that he didn't hear the annoying boy, but when Lavi didn't stop calling his name again and again, he headed grumpy to the table where his companion and his girls had placed themselves.

"What did you take so long?" His "best friend" asked promptly. The black-haired boy didn't bother to answer him, and sat down on the not occupied chair beside Lavi. The girls looked at him smiling . And introduced themselves, although Kanda didn't memorize one of their names.

"So your name is Yuu." A girl with shoulder-length blond hair asked him. It was thanks Kanda's good education, that he didn't shout at the girl in front of him. "It's Kanda" he replied. "Oh I'm sorry but your friend called you Yuu, so I assumed that was your name. So...then nice to meet you Kanda." The black-haired exorcist didn't want to be here in the first place, and he didn't want to hold small talk. But he was raised to be gallant in front of woman. Lavi slapped him on the shoulder. "You've to excuse my friend, he's a little bit shy." The murderous glance which was shot at him, was successful ignored.

About an hour later they were still sitting at the table. Even though some of them weren't sitting, but rather hanging on their chairs. It turned out that all of the four woman were very fond of drinking alcohol. At first the four hold their liquor very well, but meanwhile they were almost drunk. Kanda threw a look at Lavi. The redhead couldn't withstand as the, apparently very rich women, invited him to one drink after another. And the result was almost as bad as on the party at the Black Order. The samurai had to admit that he wasn't as sober as he would like to be. But he was far away of being completely drunk. The red haired boy, who was completely in his element, on the other hand was near getting an alcohol intoxication. Lavi was flirting without end, although that wasn't a rare event. But to Kanda's dislike three of the four all the hours blathering and snickering girls seemed to prefer bothering him instead of the actually womanizer.

"You have really nice hair Kanda, isn't it a lot of work to get them so silky"

One of the woman asked him. She was very small and had brown, curled hair.

"No" Was the simply reply.

The ever so angry exorcist didn't like any of those woman. They were annoying, stupid, and had screechy voices, on top of that Kanda couldn't bring himself to find any of the four the slightest bit attractive.

"You're so manly Kanda-kun." The girl beneath him shrieked running her fingers through his hair.

The black-haired boy stood up abruptly, it was enough. He had controlled himself all the time to ignore the flirting that girls were doing at him, but no one is allowed to touch his hair without permission. Not that he would ever allow someone to touch it. "I'm going to the toilette!" he hissed.

Lavi gave him a stunned look.

"Your buddy is really very attractive, and he's so... so... I don't know how to say it." he heard one of the four saying and was a little bit surprised, sure he had recognized that some of the girls seemed to flirt with Kanda, but that he was so admired by them, was a surprise.

The three Kanda-fans started swarming about the missing boy. Lavi could almost see hearts appearing in their eyes. "Don't worry Lavi, I like you better." The girl with short blond hair beside him whispered into his ear. Lavi could only give her a small smile.

As Kanda returned after some minutes Lavi gave him a glance. He had to admit that Yuu didn't look bad. He couldn't blame the girls finding him attractive. But he still didn't get it. He himself didn't also look that bad. Suddenly the four woman stood up.

"Where are you going?" Lavi wanted to know. "

"We're also going to the toilet we're back in a minute." And off they went.

Kanda was now sitting next to Lavi again. It was of course the redhead who started to speak.

"So are you having fun with the girls, Yuu. They seemed to like you."

"Did I look as if I'm having fun. Of course not. These girls are just stupid and annoying."

"Yeah... they really not the smartest but they're cute... and they're all over you, I'm a bit jealous..."

It was hard to understand what the redhead was saying he was sluring the words badly.

"Jealous? Whatever... you can have them all."

"Are they not you're type Yuu...?"

"No"

"I see... didn't have a special type, huh..."

"No"

"You're so talkative, Yuu..."

"..."

It was silent for some moments, surprisingly Kanda raised his voice first.

"So...What about the girl, which is clinging to you all the time. She seemed to like you, what's really rare."

"It's not rare..." Lavi was a bit pissed. Only because the woman are all on fire for Yuu, he didn't have to tease him. "Not quite my type..."

The suspicious look Kanda gave him, he could have foreseen.

"Yeah, I know I've said I like all women between ten and forty, but even I have some requests..."

"Why is she not your type, she isn't so bad looking... out of the four she's the best looking one."

Stunned the redhead looked some time at his companion. Yuu wasn't as moody as usually. At the moment he was really very communicative compared to further.

"To short hair... I like women with long beautiful hair...You could say I'm a really hair-fanatic..." He reveals scratching the back of his head.

The samurai was surprised, he really didn't expect Lavi to have a special type, seeing him always drooling about nearly every beautiful woman.

"Back to the topic where are our four beauties all the time, they really need quite long?"

Kanda hadn't noticed but the other boy was right, they really took some time. After about 15 minutes they still wasn't a sign of any of them.

"You're sure they didn't run away, Lavi. Maybe you annoyed them to much." The swordsman suggested smirking.

"That's not funny, Yuu... Perhaps they were to afraid of you and didn't therefore come back."

"I don't think so!" Kanda replied, of course he was aware of the fact, that some of the woman were all crazy about him. Without attracting his attention he regarded his fellow. Lavi was really good looking, that had even he to admit, although he was a boy. He really didn't get what on him had made the girls go for him and not for Lavi.

"But seriously do you think they have really gone, Yuu?"

"I don't think they will come back, it's already 20 minutes."

"You're right...so lets go then."

The red-haired boy was already waving the barkeeper, to pay the drinks Yuu and him had. It was really a little drama to convince his comrade that he would pay the bill, after all he was the one who wanted to go out. Seeing Yuu frowning he knew, that the stubborn samurai, was still not fond of that.

"Don't worry Yuu, we hadn't ordered so much it's really no problem for me to pay, we've been really lucky that the woman spend us so much drinks."

Happily he studied the bill, only to twitch in a very awkward way.

"That must be a mistake,..." he addressed the woman in front of him, who waited for him to pay.

"We hadn't ordered that many drinks." The bar-maid in front of them frowned a bit.

"You were with the four woman, or not?" she requested. Lavi looked oddly at her.

"Yeah... but what has that got do with..." Realization hit him hard.

"They said you two would pay the bill." The waiting woman explained.

Kanda meanwhile was quick on the uptake. "These... these... Grrrrrrrrrr..." He couldn't find the right words. So his companion took over for him. "These stupid bitches." The redhead blurted out.

The light brown haired girl looked still expectant in his direction. Then she glances at the black-haired boy, who spat out a couple of curses before closing up to his friend.

"If I find those four I will definitively kill them!" He hissed, thrusting some money in Lavi's hand. Then he headed to the exit.

"I wanted to invite him, though." Lavi mumbled, but counting his own money he knew it wasn't enough to pay the bill by himself. Looking up he recognized, that bar-maid was looking after Kanda. Then she turned his head back to face him.

"Your friend is really good looking... is he single?" It was Lavi's turn to look awkwardly.

"Yeah... he is."

"Let's make a deal..." The now smirking girl suggested.

"You come back here with your friend once in a while and I will cancel the half of you debts."

"Fine" The red haired boy hissed.

- Why are all the chicks going for Yuu...As if they would have any chances... It didn't seem that Yuu liked any of them. -

He paid and followed after Yuu, whereby he had to discover that it wasn't easy to go straightforward anymore. And also his vision was a bit blurry. He really had had a few glasses to much.

Forcefully he handed Kanda back his money. The samurai give his fellow a glance.

- Why is he in such a bad mood now.-

It was really a rare ongoing that the usually always happy and twirly boy had a frown on his face, which nearly could compete to Kanda's.

"Hey idiot...what's the matter?"

Bookman-Junior turned his face to look at the other boy. Seeing the odd look Yuu gave him he relaxed a bit. It wasn't the swordsman's fault, after all. He didn't really do anything to make those woman fall for him. Perhaps his cold attitude was that attractive to them.

"Ah...nothing, Yuu. Just forget it." His usual features has returned and he threw his arm around the shorter boys shoulders, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Yuu-Chan...You know what? You're really a womanizer." The addressed exorcist blushed badly.

"Get off me... So why have you given me my money back?" He stuttered.

"The nice woman did us a favour and halved our debts." The suspicious look the boy threw at Lavi was followed by a sigh.

"And what's the catch?" The ponytail-wearing one wanted to know.

"There isn't one... She just asked to come there once in a while."

"You can go by yourself then. I only agreed to accompany you once."

"Nah...Yuu, that's not possible...!"

"Why not?" Kanda knew that something was wrong.

"...This girl... she fall for you... I had to promise her to drag you there sometimes."

The growl spelled trouble. "And why didn't you just pay the whole bill then, I gave you enough money." You could hear that the sour exorcist struggled not to lose his temper.

"Because I wanted to invite you, Yuu."

Wham The punch hit him directly in his face. Lavi could only see the black haired boy swishing off. As he recognized a group of girls at the roadside, drooling all over the just disappearing boy, a smile steeled on his face.

-It seemed you're just to good looking, Yuu. How can I keep up with that.-

Then he started to run, or rather to stumble, after the other exorcist.

"Yuu...wait for me..." He smirked. "You Womanizer!"


	5. Best Friend

Chapter 5

**Best Friend!?**

Lavi was heading to the cafeteria. He was yawning, and one could tell that he was very tired. After all it had been late the day before. A smile passed over his face, as he thought about his evening with the usually stubborn swordsman. It had been a complete success, so Lavi found. Leaving out the fact that he didn't manage to pick up a nice girl. Entering the cafeteria, he promptly searched for Kanda. He knew Kanda was an early riser, and even if he had gone to bed late he wouldn't allow himself to sleep longer than normally. If it was up to the Bookman apprentice he rather slept some hours longer, but he wanted to have breakfast with Yuu, so bad. It wasn't a surprise, seeing the samurai on the usual table eating his soba. The red-haired boy always wondered how someone could eat Soba even for breakfast. After ordering breakfast for himself he joined Kanda, taking the seat beside him.

"Mornin' Yuu. You slept well?"

"Hm." Was the monosyllabic reply.

-It seems he's also tired as hell. His own fault, after all. Always following his daily routine.- Lavi thought, watching how the boy next to him nearly landed his face in his favorite food.

The chuckle Lavi spout off, let the black-haired boy's eyes flew open in an instant. Giving his self-proclaimed best friend a death glare failed miserably, though.

"Calm down,.... no need to get angry." Lavi responded, not wanting to deal with a tired and annoyed Yuu this morning.

Eating for once his breakfast in silence he recalled the previous evening. It was just how it had to be between friends, between "best friends". Hanging out with each other, picking up nice woman, talking about all sorts of things. Of course, Kanda was still Kanda and he wasn't overnight suddenly all friendly and communicative. But at least he wasn't frowning and shouting all the time. So Lavi could live with that. Noticing two well-known exorcist he waved, even if it wasn't all that enthusiastic like usually.

"Lenalee, Allen.... Over here!" he called out, ignoring Kanda, whose mood seemed to get only worse.

"Good Morning Lavi." Allen replied, sitting now in front of him next to Lenalee.

The white haired exorcist regarded the two boys. It seemed they hadn't get enough sleep. Lavi was not babbling without an end and Kanda hadn't tried to kill him, yet. Lenalee was the one who spoke first, though.

"What's up with you two?" She asked looking a bit awkward. Lavi grinned brightly.

"Oh...... we're just a bit tired. Yuu and I were out yesterday, bar-hopping, until late in the night. The girls were all on fire for Yuu. Right?"

"Hm...."

The stunned looks Allen and Lenalee gave them, resulted from the marvelous fact that Lavi had told them he was out with Yuu, what in itself already was unbelievable. But that the usually edgy samurai didn't try to punch him, that he revealed this fact to the two of them was even more incredible. Speechless was the right word to describe Lenalee and Allen right now. They both looked wide eyed at the Bookman successor and the black-haired swordsman. Of course Lavi didn't miss the fact.

"What?" he asked puzzled.

"No....Nothing." Allen stated, although he was wondering how Lavi had managed to made Kanda accompanying him.

Kanda meanwhile had more or less finished his breakfast and was leaving the cafeteria.

"Wait for me, Yuu....!" And Lavi was following him directly after saying good by to the two remaining exorcists.

--

As the samurai arrived at his room, his red haired follower caught up to him.

"Yuu........ Didn't you here me. I asked for you to wait."

"What do you want?"

"Huh......eh....I thought we could just hang out a bit." He replied smiling. Seeing Kanda vanishing in his room, slamming the door in his face he dropped his smile.

"I think that means 'No'."

--

Several hours later the red haired bookman apprentice was sitting on the couch in the library again. He had nothing other to do so he continued reading some of the books bookman gave him. But his concentration wasn't the best, he kept still thinking about his "friendship" with Yuu. After the bygone evening he thought that after years of trying, their relationship finally started to be more best-friends-like. But he was wrong. Yuu was the same cold bastard as ever. And something with the whole best friends thing wasn't right, at all. Lavi wasn't happy that things didn't go, how he wanted them to go. Secretly he wondered why he even bothered with that stuff. He could simply search for another best friend. But he never was one to give up. And annoying the stubborn swordsman was always fun.

Snapping the book shut he stood up, heading to Kanda's room, for the second time this day.

--

Kanda was resting in his room for a while now. Usually he would have gone in the forest to train long ago, but his head was aching badly. Though he hadn't drunk much alcohol the night before, he wasn't feeling as healthy as normally. After all he wasn't used to drink or to go out till late in the night. So he had decided to just stay in his room and heal his headache. Maybe he was able to get some sleep. Lying on his bed, he closed his eyes. He was just about to fall asleep when he heard a loud knock on his door. And if that wasn't Lenalee calling him for another mission, there was only one person left who would dare to knock on his door. To his disapproval the latter was the case.

"Yuu, are you in there?" Lavi's voice sounded.

"Shut up, idiot. Fuck off." the black-haired one spat out, before he realized that it would have been better to pretend he wasn't in his room.

He should have thought of it before he spoke. But now the redhead stuck his head in at the door, and Kanda scolded himself for never locking his door.

"What do you want?" He demanded just about to lose his temper.

"I just wanted to spend some time with you." His visitor announced. But the short "No" Kanda replied wasn't taken serious. Lavi sat himself on the edge of the other boys bed, regarding him awkwardly.

"What's the matter, Yuu. Normally you would have threatened me with Mugen, already?"

"Nothing, so could you get lost. I don't want to spend any time with you."

When the taller boy remained silent for some time, Kanda hoped that he would for once, do what he told him. But instead of leaving, Lavi looked at him, then grinned and opened his mouth again.

"You're having a headache." He stated. The samurai just didn't answer the other boy. He wasn't in the mood to argue with him, today. Surprisingly the red-haired exorcist didn't asked any further question. Instead he stood up and left the room. At first Kanda thought he was imagining things, because of his headache.

-What was that, right now? I never got rid of him so easily.-

After wondering quite a time Kanda decided not to bother with that, and made the second attempt to sleep. He should have known better, 'cause not a five minutes later Lavi was back in his room. This time there was nothing that could hold the swordsman back to point his beloved sword at the intruder.

"What's this about, idiot. Are you having fun annoying the hell outta me or what?" The now very angry exorcist growled, lifting his hand to punch the annoying boy. He stopped in his motion, when Lavi held a package in front of his face, with his ever-present grin.

"Is that how you thank me for getting you headache tablets." Lavi questioned, pushing the older boy back on his bed before he threw the package at him. "Take one. You will feel better." He added handing him the bottle of water he brought along. The muttered "Thanks" from his friend surprised Lavi, but he just smiled at him and plumbed down on the edge of the others bed again.

"Geez Yuu, you didn't drink that much alcohol, yesterday. You just not used to it. Or is it because it had been that late. When were we back.... I think it was 5 in morning." Kanda didn't response. If he was honest Lavi was right. The redhead often went to bars for a few drinks. And on party's at the black order he didn't say no to a few drinks either. Kanda on the other hand, avoided the most party's, if he could and spending his free evenings in bars for some drinks wasn't his manner. Recognizing the questioning look Lavi gave him he scowled. "What?"

It took a few seconds till the boy replied. "Nothing.... So.... I'm off then.... Think you need some rest, huh. See you later, Yuu."

--

'Cause Lavi had his original plan, to annoy Yuu, put on ice, he was now heading to the library. The redhead wasn't less amazed to found bookman there, sitting in one of the chairs. When he entered the room the old man looked up.

"Hey Panda,......since when are you back here." The apprentice asked earning only a stern glance.

"Have you read the books, I've told you to and written your records?"

"Sure, more or less." he replied scratching the back of his head. Of course the tiny man knew he was lying, but he seemed to ignore this for once and left the room.

Letting out a sigh Lavi plumped down on his favorite couch. Now that Bookman was back he couldn't avoid working, anymore. But since the black-haired samurai, whom he normally would bother all day long , was having a headache and he wasn't that horrible to annoy the boy despite that, he had nothing better to do anyhow. It was late in the evening when he found himself in the cafeteria, to get some food. Bookman had had a lot of work for him, and wasn't willing to let him slack of work again. He was glad that Jerry was still there to make him something to eat. Otherwise the cafeteria was empty. Sitting at a table the 18 year old boy enjoyed his meal while thinking about the bygone day. He wanted to visit Yuu again that day, but when he finished his work and headed to the black-haired boys door, he wasn't there. Lavi guessed he was in the forest to train, again. Hearing the door open, the boy looked up, surprised to see his missed friend entering the room.

"Hey Yuu...... What a coincidence to meet you here."

Noticing the red shock of hair Kanda considered to just turn around and leave immediately. But his rumbling stomach remembered him that he was starving and needed something to eat. Whereby something to eat in his case, of course had to be Soba. Ignoring the cheerful boy he placed himself, together with his favorite food, at the furthermost table. It didn't took long till the Bookman successor sat himself in front of the frowning boy.

"Your headache's better now." He asked grinning, as always.

"Che..." was the only reply he get. Knowing Kanda, that should mean yes.

"So you were training again, huh?"

"That's nothing of your business." Kanda's mood was already getting worse. Aside from the fact that he was always in a bad mood.

"And what are you doing after eating?"

There was meanwhile a vein throbbing on the swordsman's forehead.

- Why is this idiot asking me all this stupid questioned. It just pisses me off.-

"Not going to answer, huh?" It was then when Kanda loosed his temper pointing for the second time this day his sword at the other man.

"Shut the fuck up, idiot. Why are you asking me things again and again. I'm not going to answer you."

"Easy Yuu... I just wanted to chat with you. You know.... just like best friends do."

Kanda didn't know how often he had told the boy in front of him already. "I'm not your best friend." But he told him again, and started to leave.

"Wait.... where are you going?"

"Somewhere where you aren't going." And for once Lavi was agreeing. Even if it was the sharp sword directed at him that let him make this decision. But knowing he had carried it to far today, he didn't follow the vanishing boy.

--

When Lavi went to bed, he was just content with himself and the world. Though he didn't know where that feeling came from.

Kanda meanwhile was still awake. He felt awkward, he didn't know why, but even if he scared Lavi away today, he seemed to be more tolerant towards the ever annoying redhead than usually. It became step by step routine to have Lavi around him. He was the only one speaking to him about other things than missions. He always informed the black-haired teen about the newest gossip going on, if he wanted to hear or not. And he was one of the few who didn't care about his bad temper and foulmouthed language. Although the samurai never allowed himself to think that he enjoyed it to have the Bookman successor around, he had to admit that it didn't bother him much anymore. What he really didn't like, though.

--

The next days were like every other, there wasn't any missions. And although Lavi had a lot of work, 'cause Bookman was back, he was able to receive his daily portion of an annoyed Kanda, who more then once tried to slice him with his beloved Mugen. If Lavi reconsidered the last days, he never spent so much time with Yuu before. Which was mostly, 'cause in past there were always lots of missions and after all it was rare that the two of them had missions together, although it happened some few times. The redhead gave his and Yuu's relationship some thought over the last week. He had always done, but not to that extent.

After all he come to the conclusion that he really liked Yuu. It wasn't that he just wanted to have a best friend, by all means and therefore forced himself on the other boy. He truly enjoyed to spend time with Kanda. Of course he had to admit that he enjoyed spending time with Lenalee and Allen, also. But if he had to choose one of them it had to be Yuu. For some reason the swordsman was irreplaceable to him. And somehow he admired the older boy. His discipline when it came to his work as exorcist, his aspiration to get stronger, although he was already stronger than the most, plus the fact that he doesn't mince his words and tried to be nice to everyone as an act of courtesy, although there were some people to whom who could be a little bit nicer, those were all things the future Bookman cherished about the dark-haired exorcist.

At the same time an exhausted Kanda Yuu returned from his usual training in the usual forest. He had also thought about Lavi. He had come to admit that he actually enjoyed the attention Lavi was giving him. Such things as, watching him train in the forest, joining him in the cafeteria at his table, and all the other little things the redhead would do to gain his friendship.

Before Lavi had joined the Black Order, Kanda felt always a little bit excluded, although it was pretty much his own fault. But since the Bookman apprentice came into his life, that feeling vanished bit by bit. Sighing he collapsed into bed. Even if he came to the realization that he liked the other boy, he didn't have to let him know that. Besides there was also the other thing regarding Lavi, that bothered him. The thing he didn't want to think about, but that over and over haunted him in the past days.


End file.
